


Sam Drake Writing Prompts

by StarlessSkies



Series: Sam Drake/Reader [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlessSkies/pseuds/StarlessSkies
Summary: Samuel Drake Oneshots... trying something different. So for my love of Uncharted I give you Sammy Drake oneshots,pick a prompt and I'll be happy to write it!





	1. Sam Drake Prompts (Updated)

“Guys! Look at my new tattoo!”

“Legally, I can’t go in there" - **In Progress.**

“Just know, whatever you say next will piss me off no matter what.” **-Done.**

“Huh. Kinky.”

"I said that? Why didn’t you stop me?!” **-Done.**

"What do you want me to say? That I love you, want to marry you?”

“You’re ruining everything!"

“Marriage? Never really thought about it."

“Jail?!”

“I love you.”

“Ow! Gentle touch! Gentle touch!”

"Don’t run, act normal. Here, grab my hand too.”

“I hate you! I hate you more than anything!”

“I refuse to be tied down to anyone.” **-In Progress.**

“That’s the worst thing I’ve said all day."

“You, me, and a shotgun wedding in Vegas, baby."

“All I want is a nice, simple life. Is that too hard to ask for?”

“I almost died, can ya gimme a second?”

 “Oh, so I’m THAT girl/guy?”

“All I was trying to do was help!”

“Don’t make me regret this.”

“He’s gorgeous.” “Yeah, but he’s just your friend, right?” “Yes, but my gorgeous friend.”

“Will you come back?” “No, I don’t think so.”

“Okay, well SOMEONE needs to be bait.”- **In Progress.**

“Smoking kills, ya know.”

“Wow.” “I know, I clean up well, don’t I?” “Aaaannd you know how to ruin a moment too.”

“So, I have a random scenario…” “What did you do?”

“Left, or right?” “The GPS hasn’t loaded yet!” “LEFT OR RIGHT.”- **In Progress.**

"You’ve got thirty seconds to explain to me what you’re doing here.”

“I know this may be hard to believe, but I’m on your side.”

“That’s the nice thing about telling the truth. You don’t have nearly as much to keep track of.

“Of course we’re best friends. No one else would put up with our shenanigans.”

“You found it on the beach? You know, when most people take a walk on the beach, they pick up seashells.”

“I don’t really think of myself as a thief…”

“I can’t believe I used to think he was attractive.”

“She’s evil, but she does have a point..."

“What makes you think it was an accident?”

“Sorry. You’re the first person I’ve spoken to in ten years.”

“I don’t suppose you’ve got a blowtorch around here?”

“I know you’re here. You may as well show yourself.

“This isn’t going to be a typical best man speech.”

“According to this, you owe them eighty thousand dollars.”

"I told you not to read that.”

“Where did you learn how to do that?"

“Careful not to break the—oh."

"After we lost you, things just weren’t the same.”

“Well, that could’ve gone better."

“Yes, it’s a questionable line of work, but I’m good at it.”

“I feel like we’ve met before…"

"Let’s face it, you don’t exactly blend in.”

“Forgive me if I’m misreading things, but do you want to make out?”

 

 


	2. “Just know, whatever you say next will piss me off no matter what.” (Sam/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first prompt and it's requested by ncraus I hope you like it! It is a little short but I'm still getting back in the habit of writing so I hope you enjoy...

You had never been so angry in your entire life. Not only had Sam lied about being out of prison for two years; he had also lied about his life being in danger. There was no deal with Alcazar. No debt hanging over his head. It was all bullshit. And you and Nathan had believed every word. Now here you were walking through the lost city of Libertalia with Rafe’s men pointing a gun to your back. While Nate was lying unconscious by the side of a river; at least you hoped that was the case. He’d taken a hell of a fall off that cliff side but if anyone could survive it; it was Nathan Drake. 

Sam walked silently beside you. Stealing the odd side glance but never daring to actually look you in the eye. You could see the guilt in his eyes; the sorrow. But it didn’t make your blood boil any less. 

This was a man you had loved since you were sixteen...a man you’d been through hell and back with. A man you’d mourned for after losing him fifteen years ago. 

And it had all been lies. 

Your mind swirled along with the dust and smoke that drifted into your lungs as you felt a body slamming against yours, quickly followed by another loud bang and rumble. Your throat burned as you coughed and wheezed away the cloud around you. Looking back at the collapsed tunnel behind. Rafe screaming orders at his men on the other side to find another way around and go after you and Sam. 

“Come on (y/n), we gotta get outta here before Rafe catches up.”

You chose not to answer as he grabbed your hand and pulled you along; twisting and turning to avoid any more exploding mummies. Finally emerging through a crack in the cliff side to an open ledge. 

Grateful for the fresh sea air as you took a seat on a nearby rock in an attempt to catch your breath. 

The tension between the two of you was deafening; Sam keeping his distance as he stood with hands clasped together. His eyes never leaving the floor. His mouth opening and closing before his deep mumbled voice broke the silence. 

“Look...I uh...about everything that happened back there-“

**“Just know, whatever you say next will piss me off no matter what.”**

“I’m sorry I lied okay! But how long have we been chasing this thing?! You, me and Nathan.”

You rushed to your feet, your eyes cutting him deep like daggers. 

“That’s doesn’t give you the right to lie Samuel! Not only have you been out for the last two years; but I thought your life was in danger. Do you have any idea how scared I was for you if we didn’t find that treasure?!” 

Sam's voice went quiet at your words, he could see the hurt in your eyes. He inches forward as if on glass; his calloused hands reaching for yours. At the touch your cold exterior melted just a little. Your heart warming as the you looked into those dark brown eyes. 

“I’m sorry baby; and you don’t have to forgive me right now-“

“Don’t expect me too...”

“But we can still do this; okay? We can find Avery’s treasure just like we were supposed too. I mean hell we found Libertalia! We can finish this; for good. We can find Nathan and we can finish this. Whattya say?”

You wanted to be angry. No, you wanted to be furious. You wanted to tell Sam that none of it mattered anymore. But that damn smirk was what brought you to let out heavy defeated sigh. Your hands slipping from Sam's grip and stroking his face; a smirk of your own fighting its way across your lips. 

“Alright Sammy; lets go.”


	3. "I said that? Why didn’t you stop me?!" (Sam/Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this next prompt is for IgnorantArmies, I will post your other prompt request at some point as well. I wasn't sure if you wanted them as separate fics or all as one...but I doing them separate so I hope that's okay and I hope you like what I did with this! Enjoy!

Sam was always the first to get up in the mornings, whether it be the middle of the week or a lazy Sunday morning, not that you minded of course as he would always greet you with a smile, a kiss and a steaming cup of coffee. But after last night you didn’t think he’d be getting up anytime soon. It had been Nate and Elena's 10 year Anniversary party; courtesy of Sully. Who surprisingly had planned the whole thing in secret. It had been a great night overall, you had gotten a chance to catch up with old friends and contacts from jobs gone by. Elena and Nathan both genuinely surprised by the whole affair.  However, what you hadn’t expected was for the brothers to both get absolutely blind drunk. 

You crept upstairs, your tiptoes just barely grazing the floor. Your every movement careful and precise. Gently pushing the bedroom door open you move closer to the bed leaving the glass of water and aspirin by the side table. You took a seat on the edge of the mattress, leaning forward to poke the curled up balled that resembled your boyfriend.

"Morning Sammy..."

You bit back a laugh as he groaned in response to your whisper. The bed wobbling underneath as he turned towards you, slowly pulling the duvet from over his head.

"Ugh not so loud... I think I drank half the bar last night..."

"Mostly half the champagne..."

"I’m never drinking ever again!"

This time you had to laugh, you'd found the whole of last night's drunken escapades rather amusing. 

"I don’t know...I kinda like drunk Sam, he’s pretty funny" 

A look of concern flooded Sam's face, his eyes narrowing at your words.

"Why what did I do?" 

"Well you spent most of the night dragging your brother around going up to people and attempting magic tricks. You said that you and Nathan were gonna take your magic act on the road and that everyone should call you 'Nate the Great' and 'Sam the Spectacular!'" 

 **"I said that? Why didn’t you stop me?!** " 

"Well I may have been a little busy laughing with Elena."

Sam sat up in bed, leaning forward with his head in his hands and letting out another groan of embarrassment. You couldn't contain your laugh any longer as it came barreling from your stomach and rumbling through your throat. Cackling like a witch so hard your stomach began to hurt. Sam peaked over the tips of his fingers at you; looking less than pleased at your reaction. 

“Alright, laugh it up…like you’ve never done anything stupid when you’ve been drunk. What about your one-woman show to the soundtrack of Chicago.”

“Hey I stand by that, it was a solid performance.”

He merely huffed in response, sitting back with his head rested against the headboard. You smiled at his moodiness, sensing that maybe you’d bruised his male ego. So in an attempt to make up you shuffled closer to him; your fingers brushing away the unruly dark locks from his unkempt bedhead.

“I’m sorry baby, you know I’m only teasing and I brought you some aspirin.”

You could see right through Sam’s moody façade, his signature smirk inching across his lips. Crawling closer you snuggled yourself into his lap, arms snaking around his neck. Lips placing kiss after kiss across his nose, cheeks, forehead before finding his lips.

“You know, I think my favorite trick of the whole night was probably after we got back. The magic underwear disappearing trick…”

You let out a squeal when Sam suddenly grabbed you by your waist, twisting the two of you around until you found yourself pinned underneath him. His smirk wide and smug as his hands trailed down your sides. This was normally how every argument between the two of you ended. You could be screaming insults at each-other one moment and fighting for breath from kisses the next. Even after the many years you'd been together you could never see that passion fading. And it was one of the many things you loved about Sam and your relationship. You shivered when his voice dropped to an alluring whisper that brushed your ear making your heart race.

“Well Miss (L/n), I’m sure there’s more magic where that came from…”

It was the perfect start to another perfect day. With the man you loved and the life you were ready to continue leading together...The one thing you'd never had with anybody else. It was love and you were grateful for very second. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay rather cheesy ending but I couldn't think of another way to end this...I hope it doesn't disappoint X


	4. "I refuse to be tied down to anyone." (SamxReader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long overdue request from yiyanbuhejiukaiche, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update these prompts but I'm back to writing now and to apologize I'm going to write both requests even though you put 'either/or' Really hope you like this...

Nathan sighed heavily as he watched Sam pace about his living room, his face darkened with the same stubborn look he was all too familiar with after the years they’d grown up together.  
  
“Nathan I already told you; I’m not going!” Sam said bluntly.  
  
“Come on Sam. Why are you making such a big deal about this? You might end up liking her.”  
  
He’d been trying to convince his brother to go on a blind date for almost an hour now and still Sam refused. You were a sweet girl; early thirties, smart and funny. A long time friend of Elena’s starting from your college days, all the way through to working together as foreign corespondents, before Elena had eventually decided to take a more stable job at the magazine to settle down with her husband. That had left you to fill the role by yourself.  
  
Traveling all over the world for the latest stories and discoveries. When she’d mentioned that Nate had a brother; of course you’d been interested to meet him. But that had been weeks ago and she’d hadn’t talked about it since. Then Nate had called out of the blue a few days ago, claiming that Sam was totally up for the idea of meeting you....now he was just having to actually convince Sam himself that it was a good idea.  
  
Sam glared at his younger brother; who unapologetically just smiled in response.  
  
“Come on Sam; what have you got to lose?”  
  
“ **I refuse to be tied down to anyone** , not while I’m still doing what I do.” He reasoned. “You of all people should understand that.”  
  
Nate scoffed at his brother's ridiculous logic; leaning forward in his couch. “Okay first of all; I met Elena while on a job; so you’re not really making a point there and second, I’m not asking you to marry the woman, just go out on a date with her!”  
  
Sam continued his pacing; his fingers twitching as his anxiety grew. Either from nerves or the need for another cigarette; he wasn’t sure which.  
  
“Elena says she’s really nice...she’s travels; she's fluent in four languages and I happen to know she quite the history buff when it comes to ancient Egypt AND pirates! She’s perfect for you!”  
  
“You’re not going to drop this are you little brother?”  
  
Nate simply smirked. “Nope.”  
  
His frame slouched slightly as he let a deep sigh of defeat leave his lungs before turning back towards his brother.  
  
“Fine...I’ll go.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat uncomfortably in his seat, his fingers pulling at the tie his baby brother had more or less forced him to wear after Elena had insisted that he _'look nice for (y/n), make an effort for her_ '. To which Sam had been slightly taken aback by the comment and wondered what was wrong with his usual attire but the young married couple had simply shared a look that the older Drake hadn't dared to question. 

It was strange to him even now seeing his little brother married. Nathan was a husband. He had a wife. Not that he didn't approve of Elena, far from it. She was perfect for Nathan and he couldn't be happier that he'd found someone to take care of him as she did. Both in life and in the middle of a gun fight. 

Sometimes when he noticed the looks they shared, a part of him couldn't help but be a little jealous. He'd a girlfriend or two in the years before being locked away in Panama. But no relationship had ever even come close to what Nate and Elena shared. 

Sam wanted that. He'd thought through all his travelling and treasure hunting; it wasn't practical. The danger it carried and uncertainty of never knowing where he'd end up. But Nathan had made the point that that was how he'd met Elena. So Sam had eventually admitted to himself it was a possibility after all. It was one of the reasons he'd given in.

He was nervous now the longer he waited. His mind racing at all the possible outcomes of the evening. Would you change your mind and simply not show up? Or had you already turned up seen him and left? Did he have time to slip outside for another cigarette to calm his nerves.

Just as his hand drifted towards the pocket that held the pack of smokes, his eyes caught sight of you. 

Dressed in a pretty summer dress finishing just below your knee; a simple style that fit in all the right places, your hair pinned and perfectly framing your face. Bright eyes and warm smile greeting him as you approached the table and in that moment; Samuel Drake could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"Hi, Sam Drake right? Elena's brother-in-law?" You asked sweetly as you leaned forward to shake his out-stretched hand. "I'm (Y/n). Glad we could finally find the time to meet."

"Uh...yeah. Sorry about that..." Sam stuttered as he took a gentle hold of your hand; guiding you gracefully to your seat. His nerves getting the better of him as he tried not to muddle his words. "Work's been...Um...crazy you know?"

"Oh I totally get it. I just got back from an assignment over in Italy. Guess I'm still a little jet-lagged...head's still kinda spinning. Although that might be more nerves than anything else." You rambled, a blush quickly deepening into your cheeks before you could stop yourself blurting out the words.

Sam couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. He was actually glad to hear that it wasn't only him that was nervous. But as soon as you asked about his travels to Libertalia; some of which Nate and Elena had filled you in on, Sam found he couldn't stop talking. His eyes lighting up at every exciting detail, arms stretched wide as he told you about the Captains mansions and the shipwrecks.

The passion of the chase just glowing from him. You gasping in awe and shock at every turn his story took. Asking question after question, that Sam was all too happy to answer.

The two of you completely losing yourselves in the story; so much so you managed to miss the waiter pass by for your order a good three times before he eventually gave up and left you to it. Only ever occasionally butting in to refresh your drinks. And as you sat there before him taking in every detail, Sam felt at ease. Totally confident with being nothing but himself. And as the night began drawing to a close; Sam found he didn't want to leave. And in all honesty neither did you. But Sam was sure of one thing....

Maybe blind dates weren't a bad thing after all. And the more he thought about it...second dates weren't that bad either. 


End file.
